


Get Over It

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [192]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes Sam's dick, Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Sam, Sam likes Dean's ass, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody was convinced that Sam and Dean Winchester were the most oblivious idiots on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann

Jody was convinced that Sam and Dean Winchester were the most oblivious idiots on the planet.

They were so very obviously in love with each other, or at least had some kind of sexual attraction to each other. It was easy to see, they way they spoke to each other, or how they seemed to accommodate each other, one of them shifting to let the other one stand so close that they were probably sharing body heat. It was really cute, is she was being honest with herself, but it was also really fucking annoying because they weren't even aware they were doing it. She was seriously considering throwing them in a jail cell for a week and see if they ended up getting over whatever was stopping them from fucking. 

The sexual tension was kind of driving her nuts. She could Dean's eyes sometimes straying to Sam's crotch, but in a split second, they would snap back up and Dean's eyebrows would furrow like he was surprised that he seemed to enjoy staring at his brother's bulge. Sometimes Sam would do the same thing, except his gaze would be directed at Dean's ass, and he would get the same look that Dean got when he caught himself looking at his brother that way. If that wasn't enough proof to convince someone that the Winchesters had some kind of bond other than their brotherly one, she saw the love they had for each other with her own eyes.

Jody hadn't actually meant to see what she saw. When she opened the window of the cabin to let in some fresh air for Alex, she hadn't expected to still see Sam and Dean outside and she certainly hadn't expected to see the look on their faces or how close they were standing to each other. Dean was staring at Sam with such intensity that it looked like he was gazing past his skin and at his soul, and Sam had a mix of fondness and worry on his face. They were so close that she could see the cold puffs of air coming from their parted lips mixing together. It was such an intimate moment that Jody almost felt guilty for not looking away and letting them go through whatever they were going through, but she couldn't help watching them lean closer and closer to each other. Jody could feel her excitement growing because Sam and Dean were  _finally_ going to understand that they were meant to be together. But then they jumped back from each other like they were being burned, and Sam hurried to his side of the Impala while Dean stood ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the darkening clouds.

Jody watched Dean slowly get in his car and drive away, and she sighed sadly. It was such a shame that they couldn't see that they were perfect together.


End file.
